rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
John Garcia
John Garcia (nacido o 4 de setembro de 1970 en San Manuel, Arizona) é un cantante estadounidense que foi membro de Slo Burn, Unida e Kyuss, banda que destacou a principios dos 90. Actualmente é o vocalista de Hermano. A súa voz fíxose sinónimo do fenómeno desert rock e en parte é visto como a voz do stoner rock. Kyuss Mentres aínda estaba no instituto, el axudou a fundar Kyuss (orixinalmente Sons of Kyuss) en 1989 xunto ao guitarrista Josh Homme. A banda produxo cinco álbumes en total, e en todos eles están as voces de Garcia. En outubro de 1995, xusto tres meses despois de editar o seu último traballo ...And the Circus Leaves Town, Kyuss separouse. A súa derradeira gravación foi un vinilo de 10" co selo Man's ruin que posteriormente foi reeditado nun CD compartido co seguinte proxecto de Homme, Queens of the Stone Age. A banda non voltou tocar dende entón. Despois de Kyuss En 1996 uníuse á banda de stoner rock Slo Burn. O seu EP, Amusing the Amazing, foi moi apreciado polos fans de Kyuss, que atoparon nel parte do son da súa antiga banda, longos riffs de guitarra e a voz brusca de Garcia. Sen embargo ese EP foi o único material editado pola banda. Despois da searación de Slo Burn, Garcia formou Unida que incluía ao baixista de Kyuss na súa formación, Scott Reeder. A banda editou un álbum e un CD compartido con Dozer. Unida entón asinou co selo de Rick Rubin, American Records, e gravou un segundo álbum, que non foi editado debido a que o selo asociado, Island/Def Jam, non vía nel o suficiente potencial. A banda estivo parada dende entón. En 1998 uníuse a Hermano, un proxecto paralelo de varios músicos de stoner rock. A finais de 2003 gravou voces para a canción "Born Too Slow" de The Crystal Method. A canción funcionou ben nas radios e fíxose moi popular entre os fans de The Crystal Method. O 20 de decembro de 2005, Garcia xuntouse novamente con Josh Homme para actuar como invitado con Queens of the Stone Age nun concerto da banda no Wiltern Theatre en Los Angeles, California. Eles tocaron tres cancións de Kyuss na actuación: "Thumb", "Hurricane" e "Supa Scoopa and Mighty Scoop". En 2006 Garcia collaborou coa banda de rock canadiense Danko Jones no seu terceiro álbum, Sleep Is The Enemy, no tema "Invisible". Dous anos despois volvería a colaborar coa banda no seu álbum Never Too Loud. No 2008 John Garcia colaborou coa banda belga Arsenal no seu álbum Lotuk. Fixo as letras e cantou en dous dos temas, "Not a Man" e "Diggin' a Hole". A banda tamén filmou un documental sobre algúns dos colaboradores do álbum, e ne Garcia aparece conducindo pola súa cidade. Discografía *Sons of Kyuss - Sons of Kyuss (1990) *Kyuss - Wretch (1991) *Kyuss - Blues for the Red Sun (1992) *Kyuss - Welcome to Sky Valley (1994) *Kyuss - ...And the Circus Leaves Town (1995) *Kyuss/Queens of the Stone Age - Split (1997) *Slo Burn - Amusing the Amazing EP (1997) *Unida/Dozer - Split *Unida - Coping with the Urban Coyote (1999) (Man's Ruin Records) *Unida - For the Working Man (nunca editado) *Hermano - Only a Suggestion (2002) *Hermano - Dare I Say... (2004) *Hermano - Live at W2 (2005) Garcia, John Garcia, John